Kea Lestrange
by Belladonna Lestrange527
Summary: Summary inside. Rated for character death later on.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ok here is a Harry Potter story where Bellatrix has a daughter named 'Kea' who thrives to get her mother's attention but Bellatrix is always caught up with helping and training Draco. Kea goes into a dark dark place and her heart harddens and she will do what ever it takes to get Bellatrix's attention.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything but the plot line and Kea along with my other created characters.

Kea was looking for her mother then she saw Bellatrix come walking up to Malfoy Manor. Kea went up to her.

"Mother I was thinking maybe I could be the one to kill Dumbledoor" Kea suggested.

"No Kea" Bellatrix snapped. She was sick of hearing about this again and again.

"I mean it would be easy. I could just slip in there and" Kea began.

"Kea! The dark lord gave the task to your cousin and it's gonna stay that way" Bellatrix said with an edge to her voice.

"But but mom I" Kea stuttered.

"Kea" Bellatrix said calmly but in her usual voice.

"Yes mother?" Kea asked.

"Never ask to kill Dumbledoor again" Bellatrix growled.

"Yes mother" Kea sighed. Bellatrix did love her daughter very much so she always had Naricissa or Lucious watch Kea when she left.

"Kea you know I love you" Bellatrix said as gently as she could.

"I love you more" Kea replied.

"I love you most" Bellatrix said with amuesment.

"So what are we gonna do today?"Kea asked.

"Well today you watch Draco" Bellatrix answered.

"Oh" Kea said in dissapointment.

"Well if anything were to happen to Draco I asked the dark lord if you could do it and he agreed" Bellatrix informed.

Kea got a horrable idea great but horrable.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I still don't own Harry Potter

Kea was walking with Draco they were in the woods that were near Malfoy Manor.

"Ok Draco go explore" Kea said slyly.

"Alright. I know you trust me" Draco replied and walked off while Kea went into the oppisite direction.

Draco was in another part of the woods where Harry's sister Dorrin happened to be walking. Draco tripped and knocked into Dorrin.

Bellatrix was watching from behind a tree.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Draco growled.

"My brother says to never turn my back on you" Dorrin retorted.

"Hah. Always do what he says?" Draco asked.

"No!" Dorrin snapped.

"Hah. Bet you do!" Draco taunted.

"Well lucky for you I don't want to fight I just want to have fun" Dorrin informed.

"Well I guess you're not such a threat after all" Draco said simply.

They were about to play tag but Harry came out and stood infront of his sister. Bellatrix also came out and stood protectivly in front of Draco.

"Bellatrix" Harry growled.

"Potter" Bellatrix growled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I still don't own HP

Harry and Bellatrix were argueing until Bellatrix took Draco back to where Kea and Kimberly were.

Kea was walking up behind her sister Kimberly.

"Draco Draco. The dark lord doesn't even like him. He just took him into the ranks of a death eater" Kea muttered.

Kimberly was pulling on a branch for fun.

"I shall break you branch" Kimberly vowed.

"Oh hey Kim where's little twarp Draco the chosen one?" Kea asked as she used her pocket knife to cut the branch and sent Kimberly skidding across the ground. Kea cackled.

Kimberly got up and shook herself.

"Kea where's Draco did you let him go off on his own again?" Kimberly asked as she walked up to her sister.

"Hey it's every death eater for himself out here. That little twarp needs to learn to be on his own" Kea answered.

"Mother's gonna be mad she told you to watch him!" Kimberly scolded.

"Oh who cares? I should've been the chosen one. I'm the oldest, i'm the smartest, i'm the bravest. I could be a leader if she just gave me a chance" Kea retorted.

"Pfft yeah right. Why don't you tell that to her?" Kimberly taunted.

"Oh yeah? Don't think I won't!" Kea snapped.

"Oh yeah? Heheheh here's your chance" Kimberly said darkly.

"What? Oh mother. Mother hi I got some new robes for you dear their over by the the. Ok" Kea said once she say Bellatrix walking up but then added after she walked passed her.

"YOU WERE SUPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM!" Bellatrix yelled. Kea gasped and flinched.

"It's not her fault! She said to wait for her by a tree but I wandered off" Draco lied bravely. He was standing up for his cousin.

Bellatrix glared at him.

"What were you doing?" Bellatrix growled.

"Nothing" Draco answered shakily.

"Who defeted the dark lord ?" Bellatrix growled.

"Potter" Draco answered.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THEM!" Bellatrix asked refering to Harry and Dorrin.

"I i'm sorry Aunt Bellatrix. She didn't seem so bad. I I thought we could be" Draco answered.

"Friends? You thought you could get to the sister and Potter would welcome you as a freind? What an idea!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Mom?" Kea asked quietly.

"What an idea. You bright child i'm so proud of you. You have the same kniving mind that I have" Bellatrix said evily.

"Oooh nuts" Kea coughed

"WHAT!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Nothing I didn't mean it." Kea answered nerviously.

"Good. You and Kimberly keep it here while I take Draco home" Bellatrix snapped and walked off with Draco beside her.

"Ah Draco" Kea growled under her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Something you should know about my oc's: Ok ok if you see these names: Wynonna, Celine, Reba, Miley, Selena, they are not the singers

It was the summer after Hogwarts term and Bellatrix had taken Kea for a walk.

"Mom?" Kea asked.

"Yes Kea"Bellatrix replied.

"Why do you do the things you do to me?" Kea asked.

"Because well I really love you" Bellatrix answered.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it" Kea snapped.

Bellatrix sighed then she had an idea.

"As you go through life you'll se there is so much that we don't undrstand and th only thing we know is things don't always go the way we planned. But you'll se every day that we'll never turn away. When it seems all your dreams come undone. We will stand by your side. Filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more than we are. We are one." Bellatrix sang. The two of them came across a lake and Kea stepped up to it and looked at her reflection.

"If there's so much I must be can I still just be me the way that I am? Can I trust in my own heart or am I just apart of some big plan?" Kea sang beautifully.

"Even those who are gone are with us as we go on. Your journy has only begun. Tears of pain, tears of joy. One thing nothing can destroy is our pride, deep inside. We are one. We are one, you and I. We are like the earth and sky. Our family under th sun. All the wisedom to lead. All the courage that you need. You will find when you see we are one" Bellatrix finished singing.

"Right" Kea sighed. Bellatrix walked up to her daughter and put a hand on Kea's should.

"As long as you live here it's who you are. You'll understand someday" Bellatrix said with motherly affection in her voice.

"Yes mother" Kea sighed.

"Oh Kea. You know what?" Bellatrix asked.

"What?" Kea asked cocking her head to one side.

"I will train you myself" Bellatrix answered.

"Yay me" Kea squelled and clapped her hands.

Bellatrix chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few years later and Kea, Kimberly, and Draco were now 16. Kea had changed and wasn't trying to get Bellatrix's attention but Kimberly was.

"Nice very nice. You are ready. What is your destany?" Bellatrix said.

"We will train hard and take our place as death eaters" The three of them answered.

"What have I taught you?" Bellatrix asked.

"Potter is the enemy" Kea answered.

"And what must you do?" Bellatrix asked.  
>"We must kill him" Kea answered growling.<p>

Bellatrix cackled.

After that Kimberly and Kea were sent out to find things to make a trap.

"Oh this is creepy" Kimberly informed.

"Oh yeesh" Kea said in annoyance.

"I'm not scared ok? I just don't know why we have to be here that's all. If Draco's so special why doesn't he do it himself? I NEVER EVEN HAD A CHANCE" Kimberly retorted.

Kea groaned.

"Well come one mother is waiting we have to move quickly" Kea snapped.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco was talking to Dorrin.

"I gotta go see you at Hogwarts" Dorrin said then ran off.

"What he let her go! Of that were me i'd" Kimberly growled.

"Hush. The closer Draco gets to the sister the closer he will get to Potter and when we have Potter alone!" Bellatrix growled then snapped a tree branch.

Kimberly ducked then she was too nervious to say anything.

When Bellatrix and Kimberly got back Kea was waiting for them.

"So what's the report?" Kea asked.

"The plan is working perfectly" Bellatrix answered.


	7. Chapter 7

It was late and Draco was outside of Harry's and Dorrin's cabin. Dorrin had invited Draco to come camping with her and her brother. Harry walked out.

"Malfoy it's uh kind of cold out to night... come in" Harry said unsurely. Draco walked beside Harry to the cabin. Little did they know Kea was watching. She let out quiet breaths.

"Get him Draco... What are you doing Draco? Get him" Kea said quietly then added when she saw that Draco wasn't doing anything. She scoffed and ran back to Bellatrix. When she told Bellatrix what happened Bellatrix growled.

"Are you sure?" Bellatrix asked.

"Affermitive saw it with my own eyes." Kea answered.

"Oh Draco can not betray us" Bellatrix growled.

"So what do we do?" Kea asked.

"Gather your friends we'll attack tomarow" Bellatrix answered. Kea nodded and ran towards her friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Kea was in the center of a circle of her friends.

Her friends were Wynonna, Celine, Reba, Miley, Selena, Sabor, Vadar, Rune, Danny, Tawny, Tixie, Fawn, Rosie, Jamie, Ryen, Heidi, Morgan, Jessica, and Terralyn.

"What do you need?" Sabor asked.

"My mother wants you to help us attack Potter" Kea answered.

"Very well" Vadar agreed.

Kea lead the way back to her mother.

It was early the next morning and Draco was talking to himself. Then he went into the cabin.

"Dorrin I need to talk to you" Draco told her.

"Dorrin I don't want you talking to him. I want to talk with him" Harry said. Dorrin smiled.

Draco followed Harry towards a cliff that was above of a gorge.

Harry had just finished telling Draco about the second time he met Lord Voldemort.

"I never thought of you and the dark lord's battle like that before. He truly is evil" Draco confessed.

"Well no one is truly evil it's the choices they make and how they treat others" Harry explained. Bellatrix chuckled evily.

Draco and Harry looked around and saw the death eaters. Kimberly and Kea were with them.

"What are you doing out here Harry and so alone?" Bellatrix asked evily.

"No no" Draco whispered.

"Well done Draco just as we planned" Bellatrix said evily.

"What you" Harry growled.

"No I had nothing to do with this!" Draco informed.

"Attack" Bellatrix demanded and some of the death eaters which were Kea's friends attacked Harry without wands.

"No!" Draco yelled as he attacked Kea. Vadar attacked Draco and Draco hit a rock.

Harry fell down the gorge and landed with a thud.

"Yes we've got him!" Bellatrix growled.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry landed with a thud on the bottom of the gorge.

"Yes we've got him!" Bellatrix growled.

"Raaa" Kea growled as she leapt into the gorge followed by the others.

"Remember your training as a unit!" Bellatrix demanded. Everyone was chasing after Harry . Bellatrix slid down into the gorge.

The chase was persued to a log pile. Harry looked back and saw Bellatrix and the others coming after him. Harry started up the pile. When Harry's leg left a log it came crashing down and Bellatrix and the others shot out of the way but they were still were at the log pile.

Draco was on a rock near the log pile.

"Harry!" Draco yelled.

"Get him Draco get him! Do it now!" Bellatrix growled.

"I'll do it for you mother. Ahh! Mother are you watching? Ahh! I'm doin it for you and i'm doin it for me" Kimberly growled as she started up the pile. She growled as she grabbed Harry's leg.

"Ahhh!" Harry yelled in pain.

"This is my moment of glory" Kimberly growled and the log she had her lift foot on snapped "What? No!"

"No!" Bellatrix yelled as soon as she say what happened.

The log Kimberly was in front of rolled and sent her down the pile.

"Ow!" Kimberly yelled as she hit the ground. Kimberly used a hand to try and move the log that was on top of her but another log came and landed where Kimberly's upper body was.

Harry climbed up the pile and all the other logs landed on top of Kimberly.

Dust shadowed the scene so no one could see.


	10. Chapter 10

After a few seconds the dust cleared. Draco jumped from rock to rock and slid down the rest of the way to where Kimberly was now burried. Draco started to clear some logs then Bellatrix came running up behind him and pushed him away from the pile.

"Woah!" Draco yelled as he was pushed by Bellatrix. Draco went by Naricissa.

Bellatrix moved a log and shoved it to the right. Next she pushed one down. Then she moved another one. Finally she moved wood Kimberly's head and one arm were showing. Kimberly coughed three times and the parts of her body that were showing jerked as she coughed. There was a hole that made Kimberly visible

"Kimberly" Bellatrix said in grief once she saw Kimberly.

"I i'm sorry mother I tried" Kimberly said in what sounded like a whisper but her voice could still be heard.

"Shhhhh" Bellatrix shushed as she leaned in a little and lowered her right hand to Kimberly and took Kimberly's chin in her hand.

"W well looks like I finally got your attention Didn't I?" Kimberly said in a weak rasp. Bellatrix smiled her eyes started to get teary. "Didn't I?" Kimberly finshed and her eyes closed and her head went slightly to the right.

Bellatrix moved her hand away from Kimberly's chin as she let out short breaths of grief. Then she put her hand on the log she had pushed down and she hung her head in grief. Kea came up and looked into the space Bellatrix had cleared away.

"Kimberly" Kea said in grief then turned her head to the right and hung it in grief.

Harry limped back to the cabin and Dorrin raced out.

"Harry please tell me what happened" Dorrin pleaded.

"Draco... ambush" was all Harry could say before he went to the cabin.

"No" Dorrin said shaking her head.

Naricissa was on a rock levled to the hole and she hung her head in grief as did everyone else.

"Tom watch over my poor Kimberly" Bellatrix said with her voice breaking.

"Kimberly" Draco whispered in grief. Bellatrix glared at Draco.

"YOU!" Bellatrix growled and ran up to him.

"Huh?" Draco asked then Bellatrix slapped him her nails cut the skin "AHHH!" Draco yelled in pain. Bellatrix had used so much force Draco's head went to the right when he looked at Bellatrix he breathing heavily and his right eye had three distinct scratch marks.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Bellatrix asked half-growled half-spat angerly.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident. It wasn't my fault. I...I did nothing!" Draco answered.

"EXACTLY! AND IN DOING SO YOU'VE BETRAY YOUR SIDE! BETRA THE DARK LORD!" Bellatrix yelled.  
>"I want nothing more to do with him!" Draco growled.<p>

"You can not escape it Draco. Kimberly is dead because of you!" Bellatrix growled blamingly.

"No" Draco protested.  
>"YOU'VE KILLED YOUR OWN FAMILY MEMBER!" Bellatrix snarled.<p>

"NO!" Draco yelled before running off.

Kea was about to go after him when Bellatrix put her arm out to stop Kea.

"Let him go. Potter has hurt me for the last time now he has corrupted Draco. Listen to me all of you Potter is injured and weak now's the time to attack! We'll take his entire school... By force!" Bellatrix growled.

"Yeah" Everyone but Naricissa yelled in agreement.

"Ah hahahahahah rrra" Bellatrix cackled.


	11. Chapter 11

Bellatrix and the other death eaters were on the attack. Bellatrix was about to take out Harry when Kea leapt in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix asked.

"Mother hear me out please" Kea answered.

"Fine" Bellatrix growled.

"God made a promisse that Kimberly would be with him forever and he mad you a promisse that he would mend your broken heart if youe would give him all the pieces but you didn't you held onto them. You held onto the pain and the guilt and anger and the lonelyness. Those pieces are sharp mom and they are dangerous and the tighter you hold them the deeper they will tear into your.. soul until your spirit bleeds to death. This is what you are doing to yourself and it is horrifying and it is ugly and it is suicide. Now killing Harry may block the pain of it but it can not save you from it only God can do that. Sometimes God sends you an angel to show you the way and sometimes he sends you a daughter" Kea said.

You know who said love is the most powerful thing? They were wrong it's forgivness.

Bellatrix walked up to Harry.

"I can't belive i'm saying this but i'm sorry" Bellatrix apoligized.

"That's alright I forgive you. Truce?" Harry told Bellatrix then held out a hand.

"Truce" Bellatrix agreed and shook Harry's hand.

Kea slipped and rolled over the edge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kea screamed as she rolled over the edge.

"KEA!" Bellatrix yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

Kea grabbed onto the ledge so she didn't fall off.

"HANG ON KEA!" Draco yelled.

Kea began slipping.

"HOLD ON KEA!" Bellatrix yelled after Draco.

"HOLD ON KEA I'M COMING!" Draco yelled and started towards his cousin.

Dorrin was horrified.

"HELP!" Kea yelled.

Draco slid down the ledge.

"Kea give me your hand!" Draco pleaded as he lowered his hand for his cousin to reach.

"RRRRA" Kea said as she slashed her hand across to Draco's. Draco quikly lifted his hand then lowered it again.

"Kea come on! I'll help you!" Draco pleaded his voice breaking. Kea reached her hand up when the edge of the ledge collapsed! Before she could even fall Draco's hand flashed out and grabbed Kea's wrist. Kea was dangling with her wrist in Draco's hand.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kea screamed.

"Kea I got you hold on and i'll pull you up" Draco told her. Draco grabbed Kea's other wrist and pulled her up.

"Oh thank you Draco!" Kea thanked and hugged her cousin.

"You're welcome" Draco replied and hugged her back.


	13. Chapter 13

A few minuted later Draco helped Kea back up to where everyone else was. Bellatrix pulled Kea into a hug.

"Mom choking not breathing" Kea gasped.

"Oh sorry" Bellatrix apoligized.

Kea chuckled.

"Well Kea looks like you really are a peace maker" Harry said in amusment.

"Well one must know when things have gone to far" Kea explained.

"Well let's go home... all of us" Bellatrix said then looked at Draco.

Bellatrix, Kea, and Draco went back to Malfoy Manor.

END

Ok outtakes and bloopers in the next few chapters.


End file.
